UTAU wiki:News archives/2009
News for 2009. ;December 17, 2009 :Added Yuuta Warune. ;December 16, 2009 :New entries: Seun Kanagirikowane, Seiya Kiyoshi, Bekkah Damene, Rikai Rippa :Hasumei Henteko is now upgraded into a Bilingual voicebank, handling English and Japanese. ;December 14, 2009 :Plenty of updates and new entries, though wasn't commited due to irl matters. :New entries: Hachi Macne, Kii Nane, Kitsu, Angelica Morbid, Aline Enbukyoku ;November 30, 2009 :Pine Namarine has been added to the Single Language Japanese Voicebanks, along with Yurasuko Sashoune and Raiko Laitou (with derivative Raoi Laitou) ;November 24, 2009 :WARNING TO ALL USERS WHOSE UTAULOIDS ARE STILL IN THE UNCATEGORIZED SECTION OF WIP UTAULOIDS. :YOU HAVE UNTIL NOVEMBER 26 TO MOVE YOUR UTAULOIDS TO THEIR PROPER SECTIONS, OTHERWISE, THEY WILL BE ASSUMED TO BE ABANDONED. MASS CLASSIFICATION OF UNSORTED ENTRIES TO ABANDONED VOICEBANKS WILL START ON NOVEMBER 27. :THIS IS BEING DONE TO IMPROVE THE QUALITY OF THE PAGE. DON'T WAIT FOR THE DEADLINE AND DO IT NOW! :UPDATE: Niku Supune, the superhero UTAUloid, has been added. :Nikora Michiko has been updated to ACT3. ;November 23, 2009 :UPDATE 2: Due to the numerous existence of derived voicebanks such as Sara Suiga, UTAU wiki allocates a new category for these kinds of voicebanks, called UTAU Voicebank Derivatives. They are different from UTAU Subspecies in the sense that they are permanently altered or genderbent, so to speak. :UPDATE: Now also includes Kiri Midorine, Ame's male derivative, and Sana Fuyune's male derivative, Saku Kirine. :Ame Akane has been added to the Single Language UTAUloids list. ;November 22, 2009 :UPDATE: Katarina Sokkyoune voicebank has been updated! Her oto.ini file was fixed. :RVloids Hibiki Naraune, Ryo Hiirone and Mao Kanon have been added to the list. All are Japanese Single Language UTAUloids from Malaysia, by Onaneko. ;November 21, 2009 :Colon Manaka has been added, and she looks moe and... healthy. Check her out. Also, Mayu Amakune has been updated to include Hebrew in her language capability on top of English and Japanese, which upgrades her into a Multilingual voicebank. ;November 20, 2009 :The Nakamiya voicebanks, Rita, Sudume and Grandpa Nakamiya have been added. Grandpa Nakamiya is a recent release, so check him out! ;November 19, 2009 :The following categories are being proposed to label voicebanks according to their origin and language capability. ::Voicebanks originating from Japan; Voicebanks originating from Korea; Voicebanks originating from the USA; Voicebanks originating from Vietnam; Voicebanks originating from Mexico; Voicebanks originating from Chile; Voicebanks originating from Malaysia; Voicebanks originating from Singapore; Voicebanks originating from the Philippines; Voicebanks originating from Canada; Voicebanks originating from Norway; Voicebanks originating from the UK :Others not mentioned will be added as each voicebank entries are evaluated. :As there are dialect differences and variations of languages, it is still being decided what category names should it be under. :Should you have reactions, comments or suggestions for the current categorizing of voicebanks, you may leave a message at the discussion page. ;November 18, 2009 :Katarina Sokkyoune has been released. She's a Multilingual UTAUloid. ;November 17, 2009 :Suki Nekoga and ÑAL added. Many more in queue. ;November 16, 2009 :CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT!?! :There are about 100+ more UTAUloids that have yet to be listed, and it is the duty of UTAU wiki to inform you of their existence. Majority of them are from Japan. There are plenty of UNDISCOVERED UTAUloids. :Like the bald hulking UTAUloid in a suit you saw somewhere in Nico-Nico Douga... :Let the painful grind begin... ;November 15, 2009 :3 new entries for Japanese Single Language UTAUloids are added: Fuu Suzune, Kuu Komane and Eru Eiga. However, Eru has questionable availability and her homepage has not been sighted lately. If this keep up, she may very well become the first entry to Deceased UTAUloids. If you know of a reliable or working page or link to her voicebank, tell us. ;November 14, 2009 :UPDATE 2: New pages were created in response to informing UTAU users. They are Introduction to UTAU, UTAU orientation for western and English users. and . Please read them. For any questions, clarifications, contesting or additions, please edit the page or discuss it in their respective discussion pages. :UPDATE: Janyori Doremine has been released. He is a Multilingual UTAUloid that can handle English, Japanese and Filipino. :As declared by her author, Merome Rouge is currently a Private UTAUloid until she gets around to releasing her. Therefore, she is moved from WIP UTAUloids to Private UTAUloids for now. Also, Shou Kaneyama is now officially released. ;November 12, 2009 :Neko Kanochi also has restrictions to roleplayers requiring prior permission as well. Please see her page for details. Also Tony Yonné's voicebank has been updated with triphonic syllables. ;November 11, 2009 :All 1's today, but there's a notice and update for Aiko Kikyuune. ::The creator of this UTAU character does not allow use of her existing/official artwork (i.e. that which was created by UTAUxyz and mystsaphyr, and uploaded to either youtube or myst-saphyr's deviantART gallery, EXCLUDING her official design box art) or use of her name or persona for any '''roleplay purposes' without permission, which may be obtained by emailing myst_sapphire12@yahoo.com. Fan-created music, artworks, doujin/comics and fanfiction are, of course, completely acceptable.'' :tl;dr: You'll have to let the author know if you're going to roleplay as Aiko. ;November 10, 2009 :Yoshi Kazune has now been updated with triphonic phonemes. This makes him the only other overseas voicebank aside from Camila Melodia and Shou Kaneyama to utilize triphones. :For those that do not know, triphones are a cluster of 3 phonemes (vowel, consonant+vowel)into one recording, so that the flow from the vowel of the previous syllable flows into the next more naturally. ;November 9, 2009 :UPDATE: If you find a mistranslation, wrong information or inaccurate descriptions, please change it accordingly or discuss it in the respective discussion page. Don't be afraid even if you can't speak English! UTAU wiki is dedicated to bring accurate and correct information, when available. So if you find something wrong, give us a buzz! :We are proud to announce the completion of the translation to English! Special thanks to the UTAU wiki users who contributed, and a certain mianaito from YouTube for contributing his own translation as well! :Click here for the link. ;November 8, 2009 :In response to requests, the UTAUloids Single Language UTAUloids page has been segragated to Japan-made, Overseas-Made, and other series sorting. The macloids are given their own sorting because they are commercially-distributed voicebanks. A series sorting can be allocated if the series has 3 or more voicebanks. It can also be sorted by country of origin if enough information is acquired and has 3 or more entries. :A finalized UTAU GUI translation is now being screened and will be distributed tonight. Details to follow. ;November 3, 2009 :The A-Loids Kari Lebetch, Trace Webb and Nala Doll have been updated with new information, and the previously non-existing download links have been populated. They are now available for download (cept for Trace, whose link is in the creator's link). Nala is brand new, so check her out! :The profile page for Chii Feirune has been updated with technical information about her voicebank. ;November 1, 2009 :UPDATES: # Propped up page of Ted Kasane, to be the model page for all Fanmade UTAUloid profile page. # Siena Kotone has been updated with official support for English and Spanish! This reclassifies her as a Multilingual UTAUloid! Check her out! # Amagaku also has been updated and is now at version 2.0 :To those who are adding their Fanmade UTAUloids, make sure to follow the reminders on top of the page. Any entries that do not meet the criteria will be removed. :GUI translation of UTAU is being tested before a release can be made. Please note that not all of the GUI aspect of UTAU were translated because some strings were not included in the resource files. ;October 26, 2009 :Many people have asked for it. Hell even attempts to hack UTAU to give it an English GUI was attempted. Ameya has been abreast about the overseas UTAU scene, and has released UTAU v.0.2.49 with separated language strings! :UTAU wiki is immediately on the case. However, some translations to technical English counterparts are rather troublesome. For this reason, you are invited to help out in the translation of the GUI strings. Some of the strings are already translated, but others are still unverified. :Click here for the resource files. You may edit them and help! ;October 25, 2009 :UPDATE: Starting with Ritsu, there is an additional technical specification for the voicebank that has been created. To aid users in choosing voicebanks, it is highly recommended to provide this information per character. This table must be generated per voicebank release; deprecated ones (old versions) may be left out, though it is preferable that technical specs for these be created as well. :Onaneko has released the ACT2 version of Wakana Ayane. Go check her out! ;October 23, 2009 :I've been attempting to fix the weird bug where the WYSIWYG editor adds spaces to profile pages, resulting in unneeded page length expansion. I'm happy to say I have succeeded. The fix is now in effect for some of the pages, and will be propagated over the days. This also resolves the large font clipping bug that happens in IE browsers, and restores the layout as it should appear, with a large name, to emphasize the profile article name. The same fix is now being applied to VOCALOID wiki. ;October 19, 2009 :UPDATE: I am happy to announce that UTAUloids profile pages have been 100% converted. From now on, all voicebank additions in UTAUloids will now involve the creation of a profile page, a mandatory 100x100 character icon, and download link to the voicebank. Any entries that do not follow the standards will be reverted and removed. The old style character profiles will be allowed for now in Fanmade UTAUloids, Fail UTAUloids and UTAUloid Subspecies. :You probably saw the placeholders below this. We are looking for content authors who are willing to make writeups to serve as a guide in regards to UTAU. Also, the UTAUloids page fixing has progressed with two voicebanks converted to the new format; there is also a new addition in the Bilingual UTAUloids. There will be new additions and categories, as well as a new way of alerting problematic profiles, including those that lack information. ;October 18, 2009 :UPDATE: Check out Ritsu's profile here for those of you that wants to check out her (or his, for those of you that believe the vippers) voicebank. :UTAU wiki is focusing on the pending voicebank release of Ritsu Namine, the latest character from the vippers, or the mainstays of vip@2ch BBS. As per custom, Ritsu is riddled with ludicrous profile information, like Teto and Ruko has. She's been featured in DTM Magazine in Japan complete with a copy of her voicebank. It is expected that the voicebank will be publicly released as well very soon. :For those who want to know Ritsu, her profile page is already created and filled with information based on those given from her so-called official page. ;October 15, 2009 :The Single Language UTAUloids is starting to grow massively, and if it keeps up, it may go near the length of the original UTAUloids page before the cleanup. I am mulling the possibility of segregating Japanese voicebanks with Overseas voicebanks just for this section. And for those wondering, so far, the countries represented in the voicebank making scene includes Japan, America, Venezuela, Netherlands, Puerto Rico, Norway and the Philippines, to name a few. There are more out there and they should be indexed shortly. If you can't wait for your UTAUloid to be indexed, you might want to create a page for yours now. The requirements are: Profile page, voicebank download link, concept art, sample songs and a homepage. ;October 14, 2009 :85% of Single Language UTAUloids converted into the poster table format, along with new entries, while Bilingual UTAUloids and Multilingual UTAUloids have been converted 100% days ago. All entries in UTAUloids have an active download source along with profiles to go with. Help is appreciated in adding more details, but please cite your sources! ;August 3, 2009 :WIP UTAUloids and fanmade UTAUloid pages cleaned up ;July 11, 2009 :Fixed the WIP UTAUloids page ;April 8, 2009 :Migrated UTAUloids from Vocaloid Wiki. Let's fix em! Bold text